


Ol' Fashioned Sicknesses

by Sarara3



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarara3/pseuds/Sarara3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is sick and being a giant baby about it. He calls Jen to come take care of him. While tending to him, she comes to a realization that Bones has been counting on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ol' Fashioned Sicknesses

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little fic idea I had one day at work. Silly little idea that ran away with me. I just wanted a fic where Bones was ill and Kirk took care of him and this is what happened. Hope you enjoy! :3
> 
> I haven't decided just how much I hate the title just yet, but I know I don't much care for it, so if anyone has any suggestions, I'd love to hear them!

A sharp and persistent hail signal woke Jen from a very deep and satisfying sleep; the best sleep she’d had in a long time. She groaned and flopped onto her back in bed.

“Computer, where is the hail coming from?” She was dazed and groggy and more than a little confused.

The computer chirruped and responded, “The hail is coming from the quarters of Dr. Leonard H. McCoy.”

 _Why the hell if he hailing me? There are infinitely easier ways to get in touch!_ she thought, mildly irritated as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. “Answer hail.”

A long, mournful moan met Jen’s ears. “Jen!”

“Bones? What’s wrong?”

“I’m dying!”

Without thinking, Jen flew from her quarters to Bones’ in just her sleep pants and a racerback tank top. As she ran, she raised the remaining senior medical staff and summoned them to the ailing doctor’s quarters. She punched in her Captain’s override for the door leading to the CMO’s room. She bounded in and looked around for the doctor and found him hugging the toilet in his bathroom. She rushed over and crouched next to him.

“Bones? Bones, look at me! What happened?” She was slightly panicked because she didn’t know what was going on.

“I’m sick!” he pouted up at her pathetically. In his defense; he was very pale, his cheeks were sunken, and his eyes were red-rimmed.

“Seriously?” She stood up and leaned against the sink. After rubbing her eyes in frustration and ruffling her hair, she cancelled the order given her medical staff.

“I’m seriously dyin’. This is the sickest I’ve ever been and I’m dyin’!”

“You’re not dying, Bones, I promise.”

“No, I am. I’m a doctor; I know these things.”

“You’re a gigantic baby is what you are!” Bones attempted to shoot her a look of ire and aggravation but it only came off as pouty and slightly adorable. Jen tried her hardest not to laugh, but she snorted anyway.

“How are you gonna laugh at a dyin’ man?” he croaked.

“Sugar, you are _not_ dying. I won’t let you.”

“You can’t jus’ issue a Captain’s order for me not to die, Jen. My body won’t respect that.” At that, he surged up onto his knees as a fresh wave of dry heaving seized his body.

Jen frowned sympathetically and tried to remember what one should do in a situation like this. She left the bathroom, but could hear Bones moaning pathetically from the other room. She went over to the replicator on the wall; being the quarters of the Chief Medical Officer, it offered things no one else’s did. She requested a hypo spray for the flu, a bowl of hot chicken with stars soup, and a sugary drink full of electrolytes. She placed the proffered items on his dining table and grabbed a blanket from the bed. The moaning from the bathroom continued, but he seemed to have stopped trying to throw up. That was something, at least.

“Bones? C’mere, sweetness.” She bent down to put her arm under his and to help haul him to his feet. He was over six feet of mostly dead weight, though, and Jen struggled. “Bones, I need your help if we’re going to get you up.”

“Is now really the time, Jen?” He sounded incredulous and Jen was very confused. “I’m sick, you can’t jus’ be wooin’ me. I won’ be very good like this.”

Realization struck Jen and she shook with laughter. “That’s, ah, that’s not exactly what I meant, Bones. But, help me out, huh?” He nodded weakly and stumbled along with her to the table. They not-so-elegantly dumped him into the chair and he grunted heartily as he sat. His body wracked with shivers and he continued to moan pathetically. Jen quickly wrapped him up in the blanket and he clutched it closer to his fever-addled skin.

“’M still so cold…” His teeth chattered in his head and he tried to hide in the fabric. She looked around for another blanket and when she located it, she wrapped Bones up in that as well, putting a part of it over his head. He sniffled and pouted. “What are you doing?”

“I’m helping you, Bones.”

“Not fast enough…” he groused.

“Oh! So we’ve gone from making passes at me to being mean! You must be feeling better already, old man!”

“Old man?” His voice broke at the end. “You wanna see just how young I am? I can show you!” He tried getting up, but his feet tangled in the blanket and he thumped back down in the chair.

Jen couldn’t help snorting again. “Easy, tiger. I was kidding. But as long as you’ve moved the blanket…”

“As long as I’ve moved the blanket, wha – OW!” Jen had seized the opportunity to jab Bones in the neck with the hypo spray. She didn’t do it nearly as hard as Bones was wont to do, but his already sensitive skin reacted poorly. “I hate you so much right now!”

“I know and I’m sorry. But this has to be done. Now can you do me a favor?” Bones lifted and eyebrow. “Can you eat some soup for me?”

He groaned. “But, I’m actually a little warm noooowwww!”

“You are adorably pathetic.” Bones pulled his best frowny face and continued to grumble at her. Meanwhile, Jen pulled up a chair next to him and grabbed the soup bowl. She spooned some of the broth and stars and blew on it to cool it off. “Open up.”

The truly impressive frown on Bones’ face melted into an almost tragic look of gratitude as he opened his mouth and let her feed him soup. He was able to eat a few spoonfuls before he needed to throw it up again. Jen was just glad that there was something in his stomach this time because there are few things worse than needing to throw up but having nothing to produce. Jen helped Bones to the bathroom just in time and he heaved the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Jen sat next to him on the lip of the tub, rubbing his back and cooing supportive things to him.

“I’m gonna die, Jen. I’m gonna die and you’re gonna have to get a new CMO and I don’t wanna leave you!” His words were getting more slurred and he seemed to be less coherent. Glassy eyes attempted to fix on Jen, but he got dizzy and closed them, leaning his head against the sink.

Jen frowned and gently placed the back of her hand on his forehead. He was definitely running a fever. She huffed and got to her feet. Bones cried out softly from the floor, reaching his hand out to grasp limply at her wrist. “I’ll be right back, I promise.”

From the replicator in the other room, she requested a fever-reducer. Once she had the additional hypo spray, she spoke to the ship. “Computer, remove Dr. McCoy from all shifts for the next three days. Also remove myself from all alpha shifts but keep the beta shifts. Make a note that I will be available via comm if anyone needs assistance during alpha shifts, though.” The computer chirruped its compliance and Jen returned to the bathroom. Soft snoring greeted her and she was slightly relieved. However, the bathroom floor was not the best place for Bones to be currently, so she shook him lightly awake.

“Hey, Bones. Let’s get you to bed. You’ll be a lot more comfortable there.”

“But… what if… vomit…”

“I’ll bring a lined bin for you just in case. But I need your help getting you up off the floor. Can you help me?” She knew she was maybe speaking to him like he was a child, but he seemed to respond to little else. He nodded, still frowning in his discomfort. “Alrighty. On three, okay? One, two, three!”

Weakly, Bones helped stand himself upright. Little sick moans left his mouth seemingly against his will. They made their way slowly to the bed, carefully treading on the blankets wrapped around him. Jen took the plethora of blankets from his body for a moment so he could lie down on the bed. He lay prone and shivering until Jen draped the fabric over him again. He huddled under the pile of blankets and looked at Jen through a curtain of fever soaked hair. The hypo sat on the bedside table, waiting for her to use it, but there were a few things she needed to gather first.

The sugary drink still sat on the table next to the cooling soup. A quick search of the cabinets and drawers in the small kitchen area yielded exactly what she was looking for; a straw. After collecting that and the drink, she brought them and a bin over to Bones’ bedside. As she sat down next to him, she realized that he had been watching her the whole time as well as he could through the haze in his head.

“What do you have?” he asked.

“I have juice for you. Full of electrolytes to replace what you’ve been vomiting and sweating out. And I have a fever reducer. So I’m going to have to inject you again, but I promise it’ll be over soon.”

“I know; I’m a doctor. Go ahead.” The mood swings accompanying his fever was something Jen was unprepared for. He’d gone from being flirty to angry to sullen to pathetic and now he almost seemed like himself. She pressed the hypo against his neck and he winced, but the relief that flooded his face was almost instant.

“Can you take a sip of this for me? Just a little sip. Go slow.” She put the straw into the juice and held it up to his lips. He took several sips before flopping back down to the pillow. “Such a good job, Bones, thank you!” she praised. His watery eyes met hers and he smiled. “You sleep now, okay?”

Jen moved to put the drink on his nightstand and his hand shot out from under the blanket. He latched onto her arm, though his grip was weak. “You’re not leaving me, are you?”

“Aww, sugar, no! I’m not going anywhere just yet. Honest.” Visible relief took over Bones’ entire body. His eyes drooped and he tucked his hand back under the covers. Jen crawled onto the other side of the bed with Bones. She had grabbed a PADD from his table and placed it on the table on the other side of the bed. As she made herself comfortable, Bones fitfully turned over so he could face her. The exertion tired him and he breathed heavily as he situated himself.

“Alright?”

“Yeah. I’mma sleep now.”

“Good.”

Jen settled into the bed next to him to read something on the PADD. Just as she thought Bones was asleep, he reached out a hand and took hers. He sighed contentedly and finally fell unconscious. Jen stared at their hands together on the bed. The sight was as visually calming for her as it seemed to be viscerally calming for him. She briefly wondered how long she had cared about this man as more than just her best friend. But that would be a long discussion with herself for another time.

*********

Bones slept for a couple of hours and then he began to toss and turn. For a long time, he maintained his grip on her hand, but as his thrashing got more severe, he’d let her go. Jen placed the PADD on the nightstand and shifted to sit examining him. She had no idea what could be wrong now, but she was determined to fix it.

“Bones?” she whispered, petting his arm. He stirred again, uncomfortable, but did not wake. Jen’s hands had gotten cold while she sat on the bed, so she leaned forward to place her lips against his forehead. He was burning up again. Another fever reducer was requested from the replicator and she asked for another bowl of hot soup as well. She went back over to the bed, Bones having kicked most of the covers from his body. “Bones? Hey, Bones, I need you to wake up. Please, sugar…”

A soft and sick moan left his throat as he struggled to open his eyes. They were still glassy and Jen frowned. She leaned forward and stroked the side of his face; his skin was clammy. “Jen? What are you..?”

“You commed me yesterday claiming you were dying. Do you remember?”

“So, am I dead? Is this Heaven?”

Jen chuckled and ran her fingers through his hair lightly. He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, finding a small moment of peace. “I’m afraid not, Bones. You’re still sick, but you’re not dead, I promise.”

He nodded weakly and tried to look at her again. She smiled tenderly at him and he feebly reached up for her hand. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Her smile was soft and caring. “I need to give you another hypo, though. It’s gonna hurt again because you’re still feverish and your skin is sensitive.”

“Dammit, Jen, I’m a doctor, not an invalid. I could do it myself.” He was far too groggy to be able to safely do it by himself and they both knew it. But there was something to be said for Bones trying to still hold onto his pride.

“I know you could, Bones. But I’m here and I’ve got it, so why not let me? And then we can have some more soup.” He nodded weakly and Jen retrieved the hypo, gently pressing it to his neck. He winced, but did not get angry; in fact, he seemed just as relieved as last time. She then guided him into a sitting position and brought the soup over from the table. The blanket sat loosely at Bones’ hips, so he could have fed himself, but they both let Jen spoonfeed him. Bones ate quietly, sniffling on occasion. His fever seemed to ebb a little while he ate, but he still fidgeted and groaned unconsciously.

“Tell me how you’re feeling?” Jen implored as she continued to feed him.

He coughed lightly and looked at her through less glassy eyes. “I feel uncomfortable in my own skin. Like it don’t belong. I’m warm now, but it probably won’t last long…” He paused to take another spoonful of chicken with stars. “I don’t want to throw up anymore, but my head’s poundin’ an’ my throat hurts.”

Jen raised her eyebrows. “Sounds like you’ve got yourself a good, old fashioned flu, Bones. I don’t know how you did it, but you got it good.” She fed him a little more of the soup and smiled lightly at how his accent came out when he was tired and ailing. The soup was half gone when Bones announced that he wanted to shower.

“I may need help getting’ there, though…” he added, sheepishly.

“No problem, Bones. Gimme just a sec.”

She crossed the room, putting the soup bowl down on the table. In the bathroom, she turned on the light and readied some towels for him. When she walked back over to the bed, Bones had shuffled to the edge and his head was hanging down against his chest. “Are you sure you wanna do this? It can wait until you’re feeling better.”

He shook his head as emphatically as he could without the room pitching. “I think it’ll help. I wanna do it now.”

“Sure thing, Bones.” Without further question, Jen supported the man on her shoulder and helped him walk to the bathroom. He was a lot weaker than he originally thought and leaned much more of his weight on her than he intended. She took it with grace, though. He leaned heavily on the counter and tried to strip off his shirt. His arms refused to cooperate properly and he grunted pathetically. Gingerly, so as not to wound his already fragile pride, Jen offered, “Do you want help?”

Bones huffed and nodded. He was embarrassed, but he knew Jen would keep it to herself. He also knew that she was being as respectful as possible. She helped him take off his sweat soaked shirt and tossed it in a pile to be washed later. Suddenly, a violent coughing fit wracked Bones’ body and he fell forward but Jen was there to support him. He gasped and fought to keep from throwing up, clutching at Jen’s arms. She cooed encouraging things in his ear and rubbed soothingly at his chest.

“Oh my god! I hate everything! Fuck!” he shouted angrily into the emptiness of the bathroom.

“I’m so sorry, Bones. I wish I could fix this faster.” Jen stroked his pale face and tried to will him to feel better. His temperature had spiked again and his body had begun to shake uncontrollably. Jen leaned him back onto the counter and started the shower up. It would be cool to the touch and would likely make Jen shiver, but she wanted to ease his fever down so he could sleep. He watched her carefully as she moved. She stood next to him again and took off her shirt.

“What are you doing?” he asked warily.

“I’m helping you into the shower. No arguing. You need me right now.”

“I… Okay…”

Jen stripped down to her undergarments and Bones was aided down to his boxer briefs. The Enterprise crew had all seen one another in various states of undress before and the almost nudity was a non-issue to both of them. Jen helped Bones under the spray and he shuddered at the temperature. For as long as he could, he stood still under the water and then demanded that Jen turn the heat up. She obliged him and he began to respond almost immediately. He reached for the body wash and lathered it up in his hands, rubbing it into his chest and shoulders. He didn’t bother washing the rest of him because he didn’t want to compromise his equilibrium, but also he was mostly concerned with getting the sickness off of his torso and out of his head. In his clinical mind, he knew that the shower wouldn’t do much good for what he already had, but it did him psychological good. Bones leaned on Jen heavily, clutching at her shoulders as he let the water cascade over him. He imagined he could see the illness running down the drain.

Overcome with the desire to help, Jen grabbed for his shampoo. Squeezing some onto her fingers, she worked it into a lather and them began to run her fingers through Bones’ short hair. He groaned, almost in ecstasy, as she massaged his scalp. His eyes fell shut as she continued to work her fingers through his hair. She was careful to keep the soap out of his eyes. Tipping his head back so she could rinse, she smiled at how much better the man seemed already. It was probably temporary, but Jen would take it for as long as it would stay.

After stepping out of the shower, Jen toweled Bones dry, not worrying about herself for the time being. She handed him a fresh change of boxer briefs and a new t-shirt and stood with her back to him so he could change in semi-privacy. He grunted when it was okay for her to turn around again. She helped guide him back to bed and laid him down under the covers and then pulled her pajamas on over her wet underwear. It was almost time for beta shift and Jen needed to change before going to the Bridge. She scrawled a quick note to Bones, telling him to comm her if he needed her, but she would be back after the shift.

“Thank ya, darlin’…” he mumbled from his mountain of blankets. She barely heard him as she sat next to him, rubbing his side. Before leaving, she requested another fever reducer and sleep aid, injecting both of them as gently as she could into the sleeping man. He sighed in his sleep and seemed to melt into the sheets. Hopefully he would sleep until she got back.

*********

The shift was long, especially considering that Jen had been woken up in the middle of the night and hadn’t slept since. The thought that Bones had maybe gotten sicker while she was on shift preyed on her mind, but he hadn’t tried to get in touch, so maybe he really was still asleep. After the shift, she changed into some casual clothes and grabbed a few things to keep entertained. She passed by medical on her way back to Bones’ quarters.

“Hello, Captain!” She was greeted by Nurse Chapel and Dr. M’Benga at the same time.

“How is he doing?” asked Dr. M’Benga.

“He’s sick, Geoff. I’m inclined to say he’s got a good old fashioned flu. I’ve been treating him with chicken soup, juice, and a few basic fever reducers and sleep aids from his medical replicator. I came by to see if there was anything else we could do for him?”

“I’d say you’re right about it being flu, Captain, especially given the symptoms you sent me earlier.”

“Am I also right in thinking that a flu like that is something so archaic we don’t have a vaccine for it?”

Nurse Chapel snickered in the corner. “Right again, Captain!” she chirped.

Jen sighed and rubbed at her neck. “Sometimes I hate being right…”

“I’m afraid the best I can offer is more of what you’ve been giving him. I’ll do some research in the meantime to see if there might be something else we can do to help. But it might just be a matter of waiting it out. Sorry, sir.”

“Nah, it’s alright. It was a thin hope anyway. Let me know what research yields. Maybe he will get better quickly on his own; he’s stubborn enough.” Laughing, they both agreed with her. She said farewell to them both and then finally got back to the doctor’s room.

As she stepped through the door, she found Bones staggering across the room. She dropped her bag of belongings on the floor as the door slid shut and rushed over to him. “Hey, Bones! Whatcha doin’?”

He had been leaning his weight in his hand resting on the wall, but seemed even more grateful to have Jen there to lean on. “I just wanted some water…” he said, exhausted.

“Well, why don’t we get you back to bed and I’ll bring you some, okay?” He nodded. They walked slowly back to the bed and he sat down heavily. Without thinking, Jen leaned forward and pressed her lips against his forehead. His temperature was rising again, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as it had been. “You stay here, sugar.”

The medical replicator gave her the fever reducer and pain reliever she asked for and she brought them both to Bones along with a glass of water. She sat down next to his hip on the bed and helped him sit up to drink the water.

After gulping some of it down, he groaned, “Everything fucking hurts!” Jen knew she’d been right to bring a pain reliever. He sniffled and sagged against the headboard. “How was your shift?”

Jen smiled, seeing that he was deflecting. “It was fine. I’m a bit tired, but I’ll manage. How are you feeling? Be honest.”

He snarled at her in the way only Bones could do and it still send warmth through Jen’s body. “I feel like shit, Jen!” She scolded him with her eyebrows. “Sorry… I feel like I’ve been hit by a starship. My muscles ache, my bones hurt, my head’s buzzin’, my stomach won’t settle, and I cannot get warm. I wanna be warm, but I’m not allowed to be warm.”

“Do you think you could handle some soup? Might help warm you up?” she offered. Bones nodded lamely. “Alrighty. I’m gonna give you the meds first and then I’ll get some soup.” He didn’t wince nearly as much as he had the day before. To Jen, this was progress. She got some more chicken with stars and brought it to Bones on the bed. Neither of them mentioned that she began to feed him without question.

“Only you would pick the soup with stars in it.” Jen flushed and smiled then mumbled something Bones couldn’t quite hear, but he knew it would be amusing. “What was that? You what?”

“I… requested it to be on the ship.”

Bones couldn’t control the raucous laugh that spilled from his lips. He soon regretted it, though, because it led to another coughing fit. Jen cringed and scooted closer to him, putting the soup bowl down on the bedside table. She laid her hand on his chest and tried to will his breathing to regulate. It seemed to work, with Bones’ help, of course. He thunked his head back onto the headboard and breathed slowly, deliberately. Tears had sprung into his eyes by the aggravation of his coughing fit. He reached up and took her hand. Neither saying a word, they simply sat there while Bones regained his normal breathing rhythm and Jen decompressed. When Jen’s eyelids started to droop and her head began to nod, Bones squeezed her hand.

“You should sleep. How long have you been up?”

“Since you commed me originally.”

“So well over twenty four hours?”

Jen shrugged. “I guess?”

Bones entered Doctor Mode briefly. “You need to get some rest.”

“Not until you fall asleep. I’m responsible for you.”

“Like hell you are! I can take care of myself!”

Jen snorted. “No, you can’t. I will go back to my quarters and sleep just as soon as _you_ are able to fall asleep.”

Bones opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. Shaking his head, he suddenly looked more uncomfortable.

“What is it, Bones?”

“You… You could sleep here if you want?” He looked tentatively up at her through his eyelashes. Apparently sick Bones was shy Bones. Jen had never known him to be timid in the entire span of their friendship.

A warm smile spread across her face and she nodded. “Okay. Thanks, Bones.”

They sat together in companionable silence for a little while longer before Bones yawned, huge and contagious. He shivered slightly, worrying Jen. “You okay?”

“Cold again. And tired.”

“Do you have more blankets?”

“No…” he pouted. Bones. Pouting. Constantly. This was an adorable new development that Jen would have to appreciate later because she was exhausted.

“I’ll get some from my quarters. Be back before you know it!” She walked quickly back to her quarters and grabbed three of her own blankets to add to Bones’ collection on his bed. It briefly occurred to her that she could just stay, especially considering that she made the trip. But, what if Bones needed her? What if he woke up, fevered and panicked and didn’t know what to do? She’d better go back…

Bones was fidgeting restlessly when she returned. His shivering had gotten worse while she’d been gone. Depositing the blankets on the bed, she went to the replicator for another dose of fever reducer and another sleep aid. She brought some more water over to him as well, suspecting he was dehydrated. He accepted it gratefully and didn’t even complain when she administered the hypos. He settled into the mattress and let her cover him with more blankets. She kept one for herself and toed off her shoes.

A groggy voice came from the mountain of blankets on the bed. “You can use a pair of my jammy bottoms, if’n you want.”

“Such a gentleman!” He snorted as she moved to his dresser. Unbuttoning her pants, she glanced over her shoulder to see the man on the bed and then pulled her jeans down her legs. She grabbed a pair of his sleep pants out of the drawer and pulled them up. From the bed, she heard Bones turning over and from the corner of her eye, she could see him trying to hide the fact that he was checking out her ass. As she turned around, he flopped quickly back down on the bed and Jen couldn’t help but smirk at her tactless doctor.

She settled on the bed next to him and sighed as the stress of the past 24 hours began to leave her body. Bones’ eyes were closed and his breathing even, but Jen suspected the sleep aid hadn’t quite worked its magic just yet. She rolled onto her side and looked at his peaceful form. He was still very pale, but he had started to flush in his cheeks. She was tentative to call that a good thing, because it could just be his fever. The man opened his eyes and caught her staring; now it was her turn to flush. His smile was tender, though and he reached a hand out to grab hers and greedily pulled it under his own covers. Neither commented on what that might mean for them, but they feel asleep quickly, a sense of calm enveloping the room.

*********

Several hours later, Jen slowly woke up, feeling rested and well. The weight of arms around her made her realize that Bones had curled his body up behind hers while they slept. His breathing was steady and calm behind her and she didn’t want to move and risk waking him. She sighed, contentedly, and settled under the mixed covers again. In his sleep, Bones shifted slightly and Jen seized the opportunity to roll onto her back. The man did not wake, but he unconsciously made his arm space more comfortable for both of them.

She looked up at his face, first noting that he looked worlds better than he had. Then she studied the age and laughter lines. For anyone other than Jen, it might be hard to believe that the surly country doctor ever laughed; Jen knew better. She’d spent several hours in these quarters and her own with the man, reminiscing and drinking and making each other laugh. When it was just the two of them, his was an easy smile that Jen always delighted in evoking. She really loved how simple everything was with them.

Suddenly, Jen was struck with something; she was in love with Bones. When the hell had that happened? As if on cue, Bones’ eyes fluttered and he sighed. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her groggily.

“What is it?” he croaked. Jen hadn’t realized she was staring at him with her mouth slightly open.

“I… How are you feeling?” _Say it, you moron!_

“A lot better. What’s wrong?” _Just say it!_

“Nothing’s wrong…” _Stop being an ass and say it!_

“Well, something’s up, Jen. What is it?” He sat up, only struggling slightly because he was still a little woozy. _Just tell him, you idiot!_ “Please, darlin’, talk to me.”

That was it. What was all he needed to say.

“Bones, I love you.”

He gaped at her as she sat up as well to look easier into his eyes. Blinking, he began to laugh. “Is that it?”

It was Jen’s turn to blink her confusion. “What do you mean, ‘is that it?’?”

Bones laughed even harder. “I mean, it took ya long enough to say it! Been waitin’ on that for a while now!” He shimmied back down the bed and drew her into his arms. She went willingly and tangled her legs up in his.

“Am I really that dumb?”

“Nah. You’ve just been busy.”

“Too busy to realize that I’m completely in love with my best friend and CMO?”

“Jen, you command a starship. You’re busy. Bein’ in love isn’t exactly somethin’ you make time to notice. It sorta just…” He buried his fingers in her hair and smiled, very nearly blinding her in its brilliance. “Sneaks up on ya. I love you, too, you know.” He said it like it was the easiest thing in the world.

“So you knew and were just waiting for me to figure it out?”

“Wasn’t much else to be done. ‘Sides, you’re real good at figuring things out for yourself. I knew you’d come around.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t even try to give me a push in the right direction…” she whispered, reaching up to stroke his face. “You must have been waiting a long time.”

“I’d wait for you forever…”

Bones was well enough to resume his duties that day. But he was already off the schedule for a while and if they spent the day in bed, just reveling in their newly expressed if old-established love, no one would know it was for any reason other than Bones still being ill.

**Author's Note:**

> Earlier today on tumblr I read a Bones sickfic that almost made me not want to post this because the post was requested and no one ever requests things from me and my writing is far from perfect, but I decided "fuck it" so this was the result. I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
